


Introductions

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Series: The Ballad of Wilhelm Fink [6]
Category: The Network
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

Why he’d decided to crawl into the backseat he’d never really know, but that’s where he ended up, staring into the eyes of the unwanted newcomer.

“You have no right being here.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Svengali’s mine.”

“I… I know.”

“Stop it.”

The other man blinked, leaning away from Fink. “S- Sorry…I just…I….”

“Shut _up_ already,” Fink sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You still haven’t told me your name.”

The stranger blinked. “Am- Snoo, people call me Snoo.”

Fink took Snoo’s hand roughly in his own, gripping hard and shaking. “I’m Fink, and don’t ever forget: I came first.”


End file.
